1 . Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the fields of medicinal and synthetic chemistry. More specifically, the invention relates to the synthesis and use of carotenoid analogs.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Cardiovascular disease (CVD), and specifically coronary artery disease (CAD), remains the leading cause of death in the United States and worldwide. CVD is a leading cause of mortality and morbidity in the world. Small to moderate reductions in cardiovascular risk, which lead to decreased emergency department visits and hospitalizations for acute coronary syndromes, can yield substantial clinical and public health benefits.
Extensive research with antioxidants has shown that they are effective therapeutic agents in the primary and secondary prevention of cardiovascular disease. CVD remains the leading cause of death for all races in the U.S.; now, approximately 60 million Americans have some form of CVD. Life expectancy in the U.S. would increase by almost 7 years if CVD could be eliminated. The absolute number of deaths due to CVD has fallen since 1996; however, it remains the single largest cause of death in the United States, with a total annual healthcare burden of greater than $300 billion (including heart attack and stroke).
Ischemia is the lack of an adequate oxygenated blood supply to a particular tissue. Ischemia underlies many acute and chronic disease states including, but not limited to:                Myocardial infarction, or MI        Unstable angina        Stable angina pectoris        Abrupt reclosure following percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA)        Thrombotic stroke (85% of the total number of strokes)        Embolic vascular occlusion        Peripheral vascular insufficiency        Organ transplantation        Deep venous thrombosis, or DVT        Indwelling catheter occlusionIschemia may also become a problem in elective procedures such as: scheduled organ transplantation; scheduled coronary artery bypass graft surgery (CABG); and scheduled percutaneous trausluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA). Common to each of these settings is the phenomenon of reperfusion injury: the production of reactive oxygen species (ROS) upon reintroduction of oxygenated blood flow to a previously ischemic area, with subsequent paradoxical additional tissue damage. In particular, the use(s) of thrombolytic therapy in acute myocardial infarction (AMI) and acute thrombotic stroke—as well as surgical revascularization with PTCA—are typically associated with the reperfusion of ischemic myocardium and/or brain. Clinical outcome is improved with the achievement of early patency after acute thrombosis, however, not without cost (i.e., “reperfusion injury”).        
Current therapy allows for reperfusion with pharmacologic agents, including recombinant tissue-type plasminogen activator (r-TPA), Anistreplase (APSAC), streptokinase, and urokinase. Recent studies have shown the best clinical outcome after AMI occurs with early surgical reperfusion. However, surgical reperfusion is available at only 15 to 20 percent of care centers in the United States, and much fewer worldwide. It is likely, therefore, that pharmacologic reperfusion will remain clinically relevant and important for the foreseeable future. Thrombolytic therapy is unsuccessful in reperfusion of about 20% of infarcted arteries. Of the arteries that are successfully reperfused, approximately 15% abruptly reclose (within 24 hours). Measures of systemic inflammation (e.g., serum levels of C-reactive protein or CRP) correlate strongly with clinical reclosure in these patients. Myocardial salvage appears to be maximal in a 2 to 6 hour “therapeutic window” subsequent to acute plaque rupture and thrombosis. In acute thrombotic or thromboembolic stroke, this therapeutic window is even narrower, generally less than 3 hours post-thrombosis. Recombinant tissue-type plasminogen activator administered within 3 hours of ischemic stroke significantly improves clinical outcome, but increases the risk of hemorrhage.
During a period of ischemia, many cells undergo the biochemical and pathological changes associated with anoxia but remain potentially viable. These potentially viable cells are therefore the “battleground” in the reperfusion period. Ischemia creates changes in the affected tissue, with the potential final result of contraction band and/or coagulation necrosis of at-risk myocardium. Pathologic changes in ischemic myocardium include, but are not limited to:                Free radical and ROS production        ATP loss and defective ATP resynthesis        Creatine phosphate loss        Extracellular potassium loss        Active tension-generating capacity loss of myocardium        Cellular swelling        Acidosis        Loss of ionic homeostasis        Structural disorganization        Electrical instability and arrhythmogenesis        Lipid membrane peroxidation        Glutathione and other endogenous/exogenous antioxidant depletion (including vitamins C and E and carotenoids)Rescue of ischemic myocardium that has not irreversibly reached the threshold of necrosis is the focus of intervention in reperfusion injury.        
Gap junctions are a unique type of intercellular junction found in most animal cell types. They form aqueous channels that interconnect the cytoplasms of adjacent cells and enable the direct intercellular exchange of small (less than approximately 1 kiloDalton) cytoplasmic components. Gap junctions are created across the intervening extracellular space by the docking of two hemichannels (“connexons”) contributed by each adjacent cell. Each hemichannel of is an oligomer of six connexin molecules.
Connexin 43 was the second connexin gene discovered and it encodes one of the most widely expressed connexins in established cell lines and tissues. Gap junctions formed by connexin 43 have been implicated in development, cardiac function, and growth control.
One common manifestation of CVD is cardiac arrhythmia. Cardiac arrhythmia is generally considered a disturbance of the electrical activity of the heart that manifests as an abnormality in heart rate or heart rhythm. Patients with a cardiac arrhythmia may experience a wide variety of symptoms ranging from palpitations to fainting (“syncope”).
The major connexin in the cardiovascular system is connexin 43. Gap junctional coordination of cellular responses among cells of the vascular wall, in particular the endothelial cells, is thought to be critical for the local modulation of vasomotor tone and for the maintenance of circulatory homeostasis. Controlling the upregulation of connexin 43 may also assist in the maintenance of electrical stability in cardiac tissue. Maintaining electrical stability in cardiac tissue may benefit the health of hundreds of thousands of people a year with some types of cardiovascular disease [e.g., ischemic heart disease (IHD) and arrhythmia], and may prevent the occurrence of sudden cardiac death in patients at high risk for arrhythmia.
Cancer is generally considered to be characterized by the uncontrolled, abnormal growth of cells. Connexin 43, as previously mentioned, is also associated with cellular growth control. Growth control by connexin 43 is likely due to connexin 43's association with gap junctional communication. Maintenance, restoration, or increases of functional gap junctional communication inhibits the proliferation of transformed cells. Therefore, upregulation and/or control of the availability of connexin 43 may potentially inhibit and/or ameliorate the spread of cancerous cells.
Chronic liver injury, regardless of etiology, may lead to a progressive spectrum of pathology from acute and chronic inflammation, to early stage fibrosis, and finally to cirrhosis and end-stage liver disease (ESRD). A cascade of inflammatory events secondary to the initiating injury, including the release of cytokines and the formation of reactive oxygen species (ROS), activates hepatic stellate cells (HSC). HSC produce extracellular matrix components (ECM), including collagen, and are critical in the process which generates hepatic fibrosis.
End-stage liver disease [manifested as either cirrhosis or hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC)] is the eighth leading cause of disease-related death in the United States. Chronic inflammation in the liver resulting from viral infection, alcohol abuse, drug-induced toxicity, iron and copper overload, and many other factors can initiate hepatic fibrosis. By-products of hepatocellular damage activate Kupffer cells, which then release a number of cytokines, ROS(including in particular superoxide anion), and other paracrine and autocrine factors which in turn act upon hepatic stellate cells (HSC). It is now believed that the lynchpin cell in the fibrogenetic cascade is the HSC, the cell type responsible for the production of ECM. In vitro evidence demonstrates that ROS can induce HSC cells. Elevated levels of indirect markers of oxidative stress (e.g., thiobarbituric acid reactive species or TBARS) are observed in all patients with chronic liver disease. In addition, levels of gluthathione, glutathione peroxidase, superoxide dismutase, carotenoids, and α-tocopherol (vitamin E) are significantly lower in patients with chronic liver disease. Supplying these endogenous and/or exogenous antioxidants reverses many of the signs of chronic liver disease, including both surrogate markers for the disease process, as well as direct measurements of hepatic fibrosis. Therefore, they are likely potent agents for therapeutic intervention in liver disease.